


La Operación Encubierta

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa operación estaba destinada al fracaso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Operación Encubierta

**Author's Note:**

> Es necesario decir a estas alturas que los personajes no me pertenecen?
> 
> Si lo hiciesen...

-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó Danny, exasperado.

Por primera vez, Steve tuvo que darle la razón. Ahora comprendía por qué Chin se había negado a participar en aquella operación y por qué a Kono le había dado aquel repentino ataque de risa.

Cuando habían accedido a infiltrarse en la fiesta de aquella mujer, alguien debía haberles advertido.

-No pienso salir así.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

Danny le miró con cara de pena… después, viendo el imperturbable rostro de su amigo, suspiró.

-Pues saldrás tú primero, con un poco de suerte se desmayarán al verte y no se fijarán en mí.

“Imposible” pensó el SEAL observando a su compañero. Aquella camiseta y aquel pantalón tan ajustados no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación… Lo cierto es que no se podía negar que Danny estaba imponente.

El Marine tragó saliva diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel no era el momento para pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Tampoco ayudaba la forma en la que los ojos del rubio le acababan de recorrer de arriba a abajo… ni la forma en que se había humedecido los labios después.

Tenían que investigar la muerte de varias mujeres. Al parecer, lo único que tenían en común era que iban con asiduidad a las fiestas de Madamme Mounier, así que lo más acertado parecía investigar por ahí.

Debieron haberse echado atrás en el preciso instante en el que descubrieron que los únicos hombres que formaban parte de aquellas fiestas eran los que iban contratados para formar parte del servicio.

Pero no, lo que se les ocurrió fue solicitar un puesto.

También pudieron darse cuenta cuando la mujer puso a todos los hombres que se presentaban al trabajo en línea y comenzaba a observarlos detenidamente… enviando a casa a los menos agraciados o a los que estaban en peor forma física.

Danny estaba convencido de que Steve podría colarse en la fiesta sin problema.

-Me parece que no vas a tener quien te cubra la espalda- murmuró a su compañero viéndose excluido del personal.

Madamme Mounier se detuvo frente al rubio y le dirigió una mirada de aprobación.

-Tú, quítate la camisa- le dijo con un marcado acento francés. Danny mantenía que era fingido.

-¿Perdón?- el detective sintió a su compañero tensarse a su lado

-La camisa. La quiero fuera.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era policía y estaría buscando micrófonos? Comenzó a desabotonarse.

-Mmmmmm- ronroneó la mujer pasando una roja uña por el pecho descubierto del hombre.

Steve no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo y recrearse en aquella visión. La culpa era de Danny, si no fuese siempre tan vestido, ahora él no estaría observándolo hipnotizado… Ni deseando cortarle aquel dedo a esa estúpida francesa que osaba tocar a su… Un momento, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando él aquello?

Maldito Danny sin camisa.

Y ahora estaban los dos junto con otros hombres vestidos de aquella manera en una habitación, esperando que la dichosa señora apareciese y les dejase salir.

Para colmo, ninguno de sus compañeros había trabajado ahí antes.

Esa operación estaba destinada al fracaso.

-Muy bien, chicos, podéis salir.-Ahí estaba la francesa de California, como Danny la llamaba-. Vosotros dos, poneos de momento detrás de la barra.

-¿A esto llama una barra?- protestaba Danny- Fíjate, ni siquiera puedo ponerme de lado de lo estrecho que es este sitio.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Danny- le dijo Steve señalándole a los demás chicos, que tenían que pasearse con las bebidas por la estancia esquivando a un montón de mujeres enloquecidas que no perdían ni una sola oportunidad para tocarles cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuviesen a mano.

-¿Es una venganza feminista? Juro que nunca le he faltado al respeto a una mujer… con la posible excepción de Rachel, y las ex mujeres no cuentan- musitó el de Jersey, angustiado. Justo en ese momento le llamaron del otro lado.

El SEAL se quedó congelado donde estaba, su amigo acababa de rozarle sin querer al pasar, y el marine acababa de sentir cierta parte de su compañero…

La misma parte que ahora comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño en su cuerpo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Disimuladamente, lanzó una mirada para ver si su amigo se había dado cuenta.

Fue recibido por una clara visión del perfecto trasero del rubio, que estaba de espaldas a él.

El Marine cogió el cubo del hielo… no había otra salida…

-Gracias, estaba buscándolo-le dijo el policía cogiendo el cubo de sus manos.

-Nooo…Danny… trae eso…

-Es que lo necesito para…- el detective bajó la vista- ¡Santa Madre de Dios!- exclamó antes de acercar el frío objeto a la completamente hinchada entrepierna de su jefe-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sí, a él se lo iba a explicar, precisamente…

-Eh, “tatuajes”, ven aquí-Madamme Mounier ni se molestaba en saber los nombres de la gente que trabajaba para ella.

Danny y Steve se miraron, desesperados.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, una de mis clientas quiere conocerte.

-Y vaya si te va a conocer- musitó Danny volviendo a admirar el cuerpo del SEAL y acercándose el cubo.

Mientras Steve caminaba en dirección al cuarto que le había indicado la francesa, su amigo no dejaba de sorprenderse. Incluso en una situación como aquella, el Marine caminaba con elegancia y seguridad entre las mujeres que no dejaban de rozarse contra él  ni de tocarle, tremendamente excitadas por el hecho de que el hombre luciese en todo su esplendor.

Si eso le hubiese ocurrido a Danny estaba seguro que tardaría unos tres años como mínimo en volver a poder alcanzar el “esplendor” de nuevo.

Aunque el cuerpo de Steve era como para estar orgulloso.

Aquellos músculos, esa cara, ese… todo en él era fascinante.

Sí, ese hombre era un sueño hecho realidad.

El rubio se descubrió a sí mismo tratando de memorizar cada curva, cada línea del cuerpo de su jefe… Sin dejar de apretarse contra el hielo, porque estaba notando que el problema de Steve era contagioso.

-No te preocupes- ronroneó la francesa de nuevo… ¿De dónde había salido esa? ¿En serio había estado tan absorto en la contemplación de su compañero que no se había enterado de que la uña dichosa de la francesa de California recorría ahora su columna?- No te iba a dejar solo- decía.

El Marine continuaba su camino entre las enloquecidas mujeres, se dio la vuelta buscando la confirmación sobre qué puerta tenía que abrir.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer agarró el cubo que Danny continuaba sujetando. Observó al hombre y, creyendo que había sido ella la causante de la reacción corporal de su “nuevo juguete”, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del policía... al completo… recreándose bien en determinadas zonas… El pobre detective trató de sacársela de encima sin éxito.

Un SEAL furioso apareció de la nada, la apartó de un empujón y sacó a su amigo de allí.

Subieron al coche y no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa.

De pronto Danny soltó una carcajada.

Steve le miró sorprendido, sin comprender qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Por un momento, Steve, creí que me ibas a sacar de allí como si tú fueses Kevin Costner y yo Whitney Houston en “El guardaespaldas”- dijo el rubio sin dejar de reír.

El SEAL simplemente sonrió… no iba a ser ese el momento en que le dijese a su amigo que había pensado seriamente en sacarlo de aquella fiesta en brazos.


End file.
